Drunken Truth
by HPfanonezillion
Summary: Katniss gets a little tipsy at her sister's wedding and embarrasses herself.


_Author's note: I saw a post on Buzzfeed called 27 People Who Have the Most Embarrassing - and Hiliarious - Drunk Fails Ever. One of them, which I will post at the bottom, inspired this little one shot. Visit my Tumblr hpfanonezillion for a link to the whole article._

_Happy reading!_

* * *

Drunken Truths

Prim and Rory had been childhood sweethearts. So it was no surprise when they announced they were getting married right after they graduated high school. Katniss was super proud of her sister not only for her choice in spouse, but also that she wasn't backing down from her dream of becoming a doctor just to marry him. Rory was following her to her little college town. He'd already secured a job.

It was also no surprise to Katniss that Prim had asked her to be her maid of honor and Rory had asked his brother Gale as best man. At the time they had asked, Katniss and Gale were also getting serious.

But the week before the wedding, Katniss and Gale got into a huge fight and were not on speaking terms by the time the wedding rolled around.

Katniss happily took the mimosa that was passed to her in the bridal suite that morning. And another almost as soon as her glass was empty.

"Do you think you should slow down a bit?" Prim asked when she started her third.

Katniss shook her head. "If I have to be in the same room as Gale in an hour, I don't want to be sober."

"Was it really that bad?" Prim asked. The hairstylist was putting the final touches on Prim's up-do while the makeup artist started in.

"He was trying to control me." Katniss sipped her mimosa. She leaned in and murmured, "And the sex was awful."

"I don't need to hear that." Their mother called from the other end of the room. Apparently Katniss hadn't talked as softly as she'd thought.

Katniss cringed. "Sorry, Mom." She stayed quiet the rest of the prep time and didn't drink any more mimosas.

The ceremony went on forever. Katniss was sure she was going to fall over a few times. Why were weddings so boring? She decided if she ever got married, it would be quick. Probably just go to the courthouse or hire a justice of the peace and do it in her back yard.

Rory and Prim finally kissed and the guests cheered.

Katniss watched them walk up the aisle and then reluctantly took Gale's offered arm. She could tell he wasn't very happy about it either. They separated as soon as they were out the back doors.

At the reception hall, Katniss went straight for the bar.

Madge was already there. "Hey, you."

"Hey." Katniss ordered a glass of wine and leaned against the bar beside Madge. "Beautiful service, huh?"

Madge grinned. "It was. But you looked incredibly uncomfortable."

"Gale and I haven't been in the same room in a week."

"What about the rehearsal?"

"He didn't show." Katniss sipped her wine and watched as the rest of the guests started streaming in. "So what about you?"

"Off again. So I get two slices of cake." Madge giggled. "I'm glad they splurged for the open bar."

"Oh, god, me too." Katniss drained her glass and sat it down for more. "I can't be here sober."

Madge laughed again. Katniss liked that she was a giggly drunk. Katniss usually got catty drunk, so they balanced each other out.

"How many have you had?" Katniss asked.

"I took a couple shots as soon as the ceremony was over." Madge stared across the room. "Peeta Mellark is standing by the cake. That man is so attractive."

Katniss followed her gaze. "And talented. Prim requested him personally to make that."

"He's good." Madge nudged Katniss's arm. "I heard he was seeing Delly Cartwright. But there's nothing on any social media."

"She's one lucky bitch if she is. I've heard so many rumors about him." Katniss went back for another refill. She spotted Gale walking in. "Whatever the case, you won't get an orgasm from that guy." Katniss saw heads nearby swivel her direction. Gale's being one of them.

Madge laughed loudly, "Holy shit, Katniss!"

How had that been so loud? Katniss covered her face with her hand. "Oh, my god." She sat her wine glass down and kept her eyes on the ground. "Oh, my god."

She walked with her head down. Her objective was to get as far away from the crowd as possible. But she bumped into something that sent her flying backward.

"Sorry, Katniss." Two big hands grabbed her to keep her from falling. She looked up to see Peeta Mellark's kind blue eyes. "You okay?"

Katniss nodded as she righted herself. "It's my sister's wedding and I just told half the gusts that my ex never gave me an orgasm." She pressed her eyes into Peeta's shoulder. "Shit, and now I told you too."

She could feel Peeta laughing.

Katniss looked up into his face. "I don't usually go around telling everyone and my uncle about my orgasms. It's just that I've had a bit to drink. And I tend to talk a lot when I drink. When my boyfriend, sorry ex-boyfriend. When he used to drink with me, he always told me when I was talking too much."

Peeta placed a hand on her cheek and she stopped talking. "I always liked the strong, silent Katniss. But this is pretty freaking adorable."

Katniss felt her cheeks heating up. She stepped away. "Thank you for catching me. I'll go crawl into a hole and wait for the world to end so everyone will forget what I said."

She started to walk away, but Peeta grabbed her arm. "I promise you that the night is still very young and no one will remember tomorrow."

"I'll remember tomorrow." She looked down at his hand.

He grinned and slid his hand down into hers. "Would cake make it any better?"

She chuckled. "It might."

"I have a backup groom's cake that we can cut into." He tugged her hand.

* * *

_The post that inspired this story:_

_"My ex was a groomsman at my friend's wedding, and I started drinking pretty early on in order to not be flustered by him being there. Well, at some point, we all started talking about orgasms, and apparently, I pointed directly at my ex and yelled, "You won't get one from that guy!"_


End file.
